Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substituted imidazolidine derivatives of the formula I ##STR2##
in which B, E, W, Y, R, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.30, e and h have the meanings indicated below. The compounds of the formula I are valuable pharmaceutical active compounds, which are suitable, for example, for the therapy and prophylaxis of inflammatory disorders, for example of rheumatoid arthritis, or of allergic disorders. The compounds of the formula I are inhibitors of the adhesion and migration of leucocytes and/or antagonists of the adhesion receptor VLA-4 belonging to the integrins group. They are generally suitable for the therapy or prophylaxis of illnesses which are caused by an undesired extent of leucocyte adhesion and/or leucocyte migration or are associated therewith, or in which cell-cell or cell-matrix interactions which are based on interactions of VLA-4 receptors with their ligands play a part. The invention furthermore relates to processes for the preparation of the compounds of the formula I, their use, in particular as pharmaceutical active compounds, and pharmaceutical preparations which contain compounds of the formula I.